PJO Lemon time!
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: I'm still deciding if I should do more or leave it as a oneshot! Fem!Percy X Apollo X Hermes! Lemonds!
1. Oh screw me!

**(I own nothing! Muncher sex content If you don't like this sort of thing please don't Lemons this also is apart of my reading the books fic!)**

Kc had fell asleep by now between Hermes and Apollo.

''Silly girl.'' Hermes chuckled softly trying to keep himself from taking the girl where she slept.

Her breath tickling his and Apollo's ear her soft looking lips made their lower parts harden. They kept there blush's down but the girl was tempting them past their limits. Hermes hands found their way to her opening and started playing with her, she shifted slightly he stopped and decided to wait he and Apollo shared a look eyes glazed slightly. The others didn't notice there looks.

Kc's eyes opened slightly. ''Sorry I fell asleep...'' She rubbed her eye.

''Come on.'' Apollo chuckled she followed him Hermes following as well.

Apollo led Kc to an empty room the others wouldn't be able to find.''Now Kc for all those naughty things you did were going to have to punish you.'' Hermes came from behind her hugging her with one arm while his other hand went down to her pussy.

Kc blushed as her toyed with her opening. ''Hermes!'' She breath as he started playing with her full breasts.

Apollo came up to her front snaking his hands over her body. ''Apollo?'' She breath again blushing as Hermes slipped his hand inside her pants befor taking them off of her.

He slipped his hand into her panty's making her blush harden when Apollo started with her breasts. Hermes started putting his fingers into her opening slowly getting her ready for them, this made her gasped. Apollo started sucking on her nippls hand playing with her other breast, he had slipped her shirt and bra of fully by now.

Hermes getting inpatient tared her panty's of she gasped as she felt his hard member through his pants. Apollo's lips came to her mouth slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hermes back up to take his clothes of giving Apollo the chance to move his hand to her pussy, Apollo's fingers toyed with her opening slipping in and out, in and gasped giving him the time to deepen the kiss.

Hermes tapped him to tell him it was his turn, Apollo reluctantly let Hermes take over so her could undress. Kc's sea green eyes held confusion but before she could ask what they thought they where doing Hermes kissed her. Pushing her onto the bed his hands trailed her body making her shiver, his member was placed at her opening and before any warning pushed in slowly at first.

Her gasp gave him time to deepen the kiss and start to move faster, her monnes were let out once he parted with the need air. He kissed her neck sucking on it making her moan again. Her green eyes still confused as to why they would be fucking her? Hermes just moved faster, faster he trusted into her hot white cum filled her he kept pumping into her, going faster until she came.

Apollo came over to the bed and climbed in Hermes pulled out cum dropping out of her opening, Apollo's member hardened before moving to where Hermes had been slowly entering her. He thrust into her slowly at first then he went faster, he started slowly upping the pace. His member hard he moaned.

''Oh fuck!'' He said pumping faster cum shooting into her pussy making her moan until she came.

He moved his hips faster Kc whimpered at the force behind his thrust's. Hermes came up to they both nodded before Apollo lifted her up to sit still thrusting into her. Hermes placed his member at her hole, he slowly entered her whimpers ignored by their lust filled body's. He went slow for a moment before going faster Hermes and Apollo thrusted into her as fast as they could without breaking her hole body.

They went faster until they came they collapse onto the bed members still inside of her. Kc tried to get up but was pulled down by the to men, they kissed her body.

''Stay, we still have to punish you.'' Hermes said into her ear gropping her boob's hard.

''It hurts.'' She whimpered making him lessen the force he started sucking on her neck. They pulled out as her opening tightened they noticed her blood and panicked.

''Kc oh where sorry!'' They started panicking at the blood.

There eyes widened at what they had done to their little sister. She fainted from exhaustion...

**R&R how'd I do?**


	2. Play time

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson thank you for R&Ring this is for you.)**

Hermes and Apollo looked at each other and back at Kc's sleeping form, Hermes left worried about hurting her again. But before Apollo followed he glanced at Kc lust filling his eyes. He placed his member at her opening he slowly slipped inside of her careful not to wake her. He moved slowly his hard member getting harder as her moved in and out of her, he started going faster.

His hands toyed with her full breasts as he moved himself inside of her. He went faster in her wet opening he moaned as he came, his hot white cum entered her he moved faster.

Kc's green eyes opened slowly to find the blond still inside of her, her eyes widened as he met her eyes. His beautiful eyes were filled with lust her own eyes started to cloud with the same

''Apollo?'' She breath but she didn't have a chance to say more as he kissed her.

His thrusts inside of her started to get faster, Apollo pulled away to find Kc's face in a mix of pain and pleasure. He smirked moving his hands over her skin sending shivers up and down her spine.

''You like that huh?'' Apollo's husky voice whispered into her ear as her made a hard thrust causing her to whimper. ''I'll fuck you until you beg me to rape you, and then I'll bang you so hard I'll make you bleed.'' His voice was covered in lust as he thrusted into her.

''Apollo!'' She breath as he trusted his hard cock in and out of her.

''No call me master.'' He growled as he thrusted harder than he had been making her bleed slightly at the force.

''It hurts.'' Kc's whimper went ignored as Apollo thrusted harder with each thrust. ''Damn Apollo stop right now or so help me!'' Kc growled getting of her lust high.

Apollo stopped at her voice, eyes widening at the blood coming out of her opening. ''What am I doing?''

''Fucking me way too hard dammit and way too fucking much!'' Kc stated slapping him upside the head. ''Someone cast a lust spell on us, dammit Aphrodite!''

Somewhere in a pink filled room a beautiful blond lady giggled. Back with Kc and Apollo, Apollo was getting dressed.

''Kc you know if you stay like that it's very tempting.'' Apollo sighed making said girl smirk.

''Oh and putting your shirt on before your pants?'' Kc giggled at his blush. ''Damn that wasn't the worst thing in the world i'll admit...''

''Don't tempt me more.'' Apollo whined pulling his pants on.

The blood Kc had been losing stopped and any wounds healed thanks to a potion. ''Well we could have a real go at fucking later.''

Kc went to pick up her clothes bending down to show of her ass. Apollo decided to toy with her coming from behind moving his hands to rub her, she stopped as his dick pressed her opening. Kc smirked before standing and rubbing herself on him giving him a lap dance he moaned as she rubbed his hardening member with her hands.

Taking his shirt of Kc landed butterfly kissing on his chest slowly moving up till she came to the crook of his neck. She licked the spot biting down slightly leaving a mark, this caused Apollo to whimper slightly.

''Revenge is sweeter when your sober.'' She stated smirking you at him before licking the spot.

Apollo pushed her against the wall making her gasp this gave him time to kiss her slipping his tongue into her mouth. She fought back with her own tongue fighting for dominance she won easily he moaned as she moved her hips against his hard member teasing him as she did. They broke the kiss in need of air.

''You vixen.'' He gasped out as she traced her fingers over his body making him shiver.

''I'm not one to just roll over and let you have all the fun, of playing.'' She stated in a innocent like voice.

Sucking on his neck his hands found their way to her opening toying with her he shivered as he started kissing her neck. He slipped his fingers into her getting her nice and wet.

''We should get some food before we have another go at it.'' Kc said pushing him off and pulling her clothes on.

''Aw we where just getting to the good part!'' Apollo whined making Kc giggle.

''Ah but you'll be back for more.'' Kc stated coming back over and kissing him playing with his cock in her hand making come, her smirk grew at his blush. ''I'll be at the breakfast table~'' She called leaving a blushing Apollo in her wake.

**(Ok how'd I do this time? I don't do BJ those just gross me out *Shudders* R&R!)**


	3. Oh fuck!

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson thank you for R&Ring this is for you.)**

Kc and Apollo came to the table, Afrodeity giggled at the two. Hermes and Apollo glared at her Kc just gave her a blank stare. Kc found her way back to the room Hermes trailing her. Once Kc cracked open the door Hermes grabbed her waist turned her over and kissed her. Pushing her into the room trailing his hands over her curves he closed the door with his foot.

''Hermes?'' Kc asked gasping for breath as he rubbed his cock against her opening.

Kc moved her hands into his pants rubbing his hard cock, he moaned when she kissed his neck still playing with his member in her hand. His moan made her smirk before going back to sucking his neck. Hermes pressed her against the wall ripping her shirt off exposing her full breast groping them hard.

''Mmmf.'' Her moan gave him time to rip her pants of and start toying with her opening.

She wasn't going to let him steal the fun, she rubbed his cock harder making him cum. She smirked against his lips as he let out a moan.

''Fuck!'' Her gasped as he parted for air, as she rubbed his hard member.

Kc jumped on him hooking her legs around him kissing him deeply. He wavered slightly before going over to the bed, her dropped her before crawling on top of her and kissing her again. She gasped as his hard member entered her opening giving him time to slip his tongue into her mouth. He thrusted into her making her moan against his lips. He smirked breaking the kiss, her own smirk played on her face as he thrusted again making her moan.

His thrusts moved faster and harder making her moan loudly.''Oh Hermes!'' She cried out as he thrusted even harder.

He smirked down at her, her eyes clouded buy hard thrusts. He grinned impishly down at her form as he kissed and sucked her neck. He bit down slightly making her come out of her haze slightly.

''I never did get my revenge.'' She smirked up at him before flipping over pinning Hermes under her. ''I like it on top you know.'' she stated leaning down to his neck kissing and sucking before biting down hard on one spot before liking it.

He winced at the bite slightly, before moaning as she moved up and down. ''Oh fuck!'' He moaned out as his hot white cum filled her opening.

''Uhh,'' Her moan was followed by her coming.

Apollo opened the door at that time and grinned at the seen impishly. ''Did I miss anything?'' He questioned.

He then spotted the bite mark on Kc's neck before pouting. ''I don't get to mark you?'' He questioned coming from behind Kc making her shiver.

''You snooze you lose.'' Was her heated reply making him grin impishly.

Kc got of of Hermes member laying next to him the cum spilling out of her pussy making Apollo's member harden. Kc laid on her back facing Apollo as Hermes laid on his side playing with her hair, her head rested on him slightly. Apollo took his clothes off and laid on her other side, Apollo's hands played with her tits.

**(Ok how'd I do this time? R&R!)**


	4. Hermes

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson,Greek-Freak2222, ptl4ever419 and to Guest thank you for R&Ring this is for you. Also it is debatable it'll be a poll with Apollo, Hermes, Luke, or someone else.)**

Apollo and Hermes smirked down at her, she looked up at them with tired eyes, they grinned impishly glints in their eyes.

''Sleepy already?'' Apollo questioned smirking down at her.

''Rest would be nice, there are two of you after all.'' Kc smirked back.

Apollo lowered his head to suck on her breasts, he bit down leaving a mark before liking it. Her wince only edged him on, he moved on top of her, Hermes chuckled moving slightly. Kc eyed them sitting up slowly her full chest against his.

''Where not done with you, not even close.'' Hermes chuckled from behind her trapping her between himself and Apollo.

Kc shivered as he kissed one side of her neck, Apollo kissing the other side. She moaned as they sucked on her neck, gasping when Hermes hand came to her opening. He smirked slightly toying with her pussy, Apollo's hand came to her breasts rubbing them hard. Her skin wormed as they moved there other hands over her bare skin.

''You like that?'' Apollo whispered into her ear.

''Maybe do you like this?'' Kc brot her hands to rub his hard member he moaned.

Kc moved one of her hands behind her to Hermes rubbing both cocks, the men moaned rubbing their hard members against her. She smirked slightly Hermes moaned again as she rubbed against his cock.

''I'm going to fuck you hard in your ass.'' Hermes whispered a purr in his voice.

Kc chuckled moving to be on her knees but not her hands. She purred slightly smirking. ''Do it, I dare you.'' There was amusement in her voice.

Hermes rubbed her ass getting her ready, Apollo grinned at the girl. Hermes placed his member at her hole slowly pushing in, he moved out slowly before thrusting slowly again.

Apollo pouted slightly before going out the door with. ''She's mine to fuck tomorrow.'' Over his shoulder flashing some clothes on and leaving.

Hermes chuckled as he thrusted hard into Kc, Kc bent down doggy style. Hermes smirked at this thrusting into her hard, he thrusted faster into her hole.

''Mmmf, oh uh Hermes!'' She moaned out only making him thrust harder and faster. ''Oh, uh fuck!''

Hermes smirked cruelly down at her thrusting faster. ''Call me master and I'll stop...'' His husky voice made her shiver.

''No way.'' She panted out he smirked.

He thrusted hard enof to make her bleed. ''I'm a god Kc, I don't tire easily.'' He thrusted into her until he cumed making her moan in a mix of pleasure and pain.

''Careful Hermes remember you could blast me and i'll still be here.'' Kc reminded as he thrusted with less force.

''I forget you still have a mortal body.'' Hermes apologise.

''And yet I wasn't ripped apart by you two last night~'' She chined moving back and forth as he forgot to thrust. ''I could very well be a sex goddess.''

Hermes smirked pulling out of her, she in turn turned over onto her back. She sat up before rubbing his cockwith her hands. He cumed making her smirk grow, he fell back bringing her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she snuggled into him before laying her head on his chest. Kc fell asleep making him chuckle softly.

Hermes moved his cock into her pussy pumping himself inside of her slowly, he smirked down at her before moving back to her pussy and slipping his cock in. He trusted in and out cum pumping inside of her. Once he was pleased with himself he moved to lay next to her, his cock still inside of her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**(Ok if you enjoyed this R&R!)**


	5. Caught and fucked

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson,Greek-Freak2222, ptl4ever419 and to Guest thank you for R&Ring this is for you. Also it is debatable it'll be a poll with Apollo, Hermes, Luke, or someone else.)**

Kc woke up to find Hermes member still in her, she shifted getting of his cock. She chuckled leaving to go shower, Hermes woke up seeing her leave followed slipping his clothes on. He followed her into the shower, watching her undress and go into a stall. He undressed and followed being a their locks don't bother him.

He slapped her ass making her giggle. ''Hermes don't I want to be clean.'' She whined but was cut of by him kissing her.

He toyed with her opening her moan was lost in the kiss. His other hand went over her body, he broke the kiss traveling down her neck sucking on her sweet spot.

Lord Hades wasn't one to ease drop, but dare you try not to when the sounds coming from the next stale over are so gods damn hot! Hades never thought he would have to listen to his niece and nephew make those gods damn sounds.

Kc moaned as Hermes thrusted into her white hot cum filling her, Hermes smirked at Kc's face kissing and sucking her neck.

''Damn it's stuck...'' Hermes muttered having trouble getting his hard cock out of her pussy.

''Oh...Um shit...'' Kc muttered trying to hold her laughter. ''Uh fuck!'' Kc moaned as he thrusted up not caring his he could get his cock out, cum shot out into her making her come moaning.

Zeus never thought he would hear such things, he knew he should have gotten out while he could but he was now hooked.

Poseidon was having trouble he wanted to leave and yet those sounds, oh those gods damn sounds.

Kc giggled leaning up to Hermes ear. ''I think we have fans.'' She chuckled into his ear he smirked.

''Well then shall we give them a show?'' Hermes chuckled at the glint in her eye.

Hermes thrusted before slamming her into the door. ''Oh fuck!'' Kc cried as they fell onto the floor out side the stall.

Three sets of eyes couldn't brake away as Hermes thrusted hard. Zeus's member hardened, Hades cock did rather embarrassing things, and Poseidon wanted to do things to his only daughter.

Kc and Hermes spotted the onlookers and smirked. ''Damn Hermes uh oh mmf!'' Kc moaned as Hermes went back to thrusting after cuming again he got out of her. Hot white cum dripped out of her opening the big three wanted nothing more than to take her right then.

Kc stood up leaning on the wall slightly Hermes and Kc smirked at them. They for their part blushed, Poseidon went up to Kc stared her down before fondling her breasts Zeus came next one hands going to her pussy. Kc stared at Poseidon in shock before moaning, Hades came over to play with her ass. Hermes smirked when Apollo came in.

Apollo came over next to Hermes to watch as Poseidon put his cock into her and started thrusting, Poseidon fucked his daughter to the core. She moaned as he thrusted hard and fast, Zeus and Hades waited for their turn. Hermes, Apollo, Zeus and Hades all started pumping their cocks.

''Uh oh uh mmmf uh!'' Kc cried out as Poseidon's hot cum filled her.

Poseidon thrusted his cum shooting into her as he did, he moaned in pleasure as she came. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out his cum spilling out of her, before she could adjust Zeus placed his cock into her making her moan as he thrusted the moment he was in. His thrusts were fast and hard his cum shooting into her making her moan.

''Uh! Mmmf! Oh! Uh mmf!'' He moans made him go faster.

He thrusted his hard cock inside of her, he moaned as she came he thrusted harder and faster. His fast and hard thrusts made her shake he stopped staying in her for a moment he thrusted one last time before pulling out. Hades came up to heropening faster than Zeus and plowed into her, he thrusted fast and hard his cum shooting into her.

Cum started leaking from how much Kc had inside of her, his thrust got harder making her moan. His seed shot in her and she came, he moaned loudly.

''Uh Mmmf uh!'' Kc's moans only made then men more lust full as they ganged up before Hades could come out.

They started shoving himself inside of her hole's. Hades and Poseidon in her pussy while Zeus in her ass. They shoved into her making her moan and come, there hands playing with her body, Poseidon and Hades took turns kissing Kc hard Zeus sucking on her neck biting down leaving marks. There moaning followed by cum shooting into Kc making her come.

Apollo and Hermes started fucking the other to get rid of their cum, Kc fainted from the force of their thrusts. They continued to fuck her hard they cumed into her once more before colaping cocks still inside her. Once they could they took their cocks out of her cum dripping out of both hole's, they smirked before pumping their cocks until they covered her body with their cum.

''Let's get her to the room then we can do more.'' Hermes chuckled coming over to do the same as did Apollo.

''Damn she's tight.'' Poseidon muttered picking her up so that his cock would enter her pussy again.

''Poseidon!'' Hades growled as his brother started fucking her again.

''I know nothing wrong with fucking her on the way.'' Poseidon growled back pumping into her still tight body.

They moved to the room unseen, Poseidon placed her on the bed before humping her again. The other males waited their turns they fucked her until they couldn't fuck. Apollo finally taking his turn to fuck her started raping her body his thrusts made her bleed but the others couldn't stop him because they were sleeping. Hermes didn't stop him because he was helping him, a few more hard thrusts later they fell asleep still in her cum dripping out of her.

**(Ok if you enjoyed this R&R!)**


	6. Not Horny any more!

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson,Greek-Freak2222, ptl4ever419, MrGarcia37 and to Guest thank you for R&Ring this is for you. Oh and if you want anyone to fuck her let me know, also the only reason I haven't done girl on girl is because I don't know about that stuff. )**

Kc woke up to see the men sleeping on other beds they had flashed in. She waved her hand and any wounds they had done where now gone. She left to take a real shower and came back to find Zeus was out of bed, he looked at her before coming over and kissing her. She returned if deeply as he ripped her short shorts that were way too small, of and her pantys.

Zeus member hardened when her hand started rubbing his cock. Kc smirked on his lips he moved one hand to her pussy and the other to rip her shirt before rubbing her full breasts. He ripped her panty's of before pushing her to the wall and plowing into her.

''Your so lucky I'm a horny teen!'' Kc breathed out when he thrusted hard into her cum filling her.

''Really that would explain why you're letting us all fuck you.'' Zeus chuckled thrusting again.

''That and who said I couldn't get a good fucking this life time around?'' Kc added before sucking on his neck trailing butterfly kisses as she did.

Zeus just thrusted harder and faster. ''Still your father?''

''My uncle's? Oh how about my sister? It's really doesn't count in this family.'' She stated pushing him onto his bed.

Zeus didn't question anymore he just wanted to fuck her hard. He thrusted again his cum filling her, Kc moaned in pleasure. The other men woke up and watched the fuck show amused. Kc moaned as she came, he pulled out of her Poseidon came over.

He moved himself to be on top of her, he kissed her deeply her moans lost in his own mouth. He put his member slowly into her, he parted the kiss for the need of air. Thrusting still until he cumed, he started going faster until her body was shaking under the force he kept it up they both came with each thrust. They moaned he stopped pumping slowly before pulling out.

Hades member hardened he moved into her faster then he had last time. He started thrusting faster and harder making her moan, he went faster then Poseidon had the force started to make her bleed but he didn't stop until his cum started flowing out of her opening like a waterfall. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out, Kc layed there cum flowing out of her opening he pumped his cock until his cum covered her body.

''I just took a shower damnit!'' She whined they just smirked down at her.

''I just had a thought, what would you say you'll do to us when your over your hornyteen stadge?'' Hermes asked.

''I'm still horny remember? I can't think straight but one thing you better enjoy the fuck fest.'' Was there answer, they just chuckled before ganging up on her.

They just blowed their dicks into her hole's fucking her until they couldn't fuck no more.

**~*~*~*!FUCK!*~*~*~**

A week later Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo and Hermes were running from an enraged Kc and other the gods and goddesses and few demigods. Kc caught them after giving them a pounding went to her cabin. Luke and Will followed her she sat on her bed before looking up at them, there members hardened...

**(Ok if you enjoyed this R&R Also if you have any ideas/paring's/or just want to talk pm me to share!)**


	7. Ok maybe a little horny Poseidon fuck!

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson, Greek-Freak2222, ptl4ever419, MrGarcia37 and to Guest thank you for R&Ring this is for you. Oh and if you want anyone to fuck her let me know, also the only reason I haven't done girl on girl is because I don't know about that stuff. )**

Kc looked up at them questioningly, they blushed and looked away Will left saying something about his chores. She chuckled slightly standing up she came over to him and before he could stop her, she started rubbing his cock making him moan.

''Want to fuck?'' She questioned Luke just pushed her on the bed kissing her.

Kc giggled taking her shirt of in a teasing way making him pout slightly. He took his shirt off and she just smirked up at him. She eyed his chest before flipping him to be under her. She grinded her pussy over his dick making him moan, his hands went up to her breasts and started rubbing. He flipped to be over her, smirking he kissed her deeply.

He ripped her pants off and slipped his hand into her panty's, he played with her pussy making her moan. He let go to take of his pants and his boxers, Kc giggled having taken her pantys of, snaking her arms around him kissing his back making him shiver.

Malcolm never thought he would see such things, when he opened Kc's door. He could help but stare in shock his member hardened he was finally about to get out when Kc giggled.

Kc and Like shared a look smirking. ''Hey Malcolm, come and join us please~'' Kc's voice was like a sirens making Malcolm want nothing more than to take her.

''Um uh I don't...'' He blushed slightly Luke chuckled pulling his pants on Malcolm looked at Kc to see her in a pool of cum. He stared his memeber getting harder.

Luke patted his back before leaving, Kc came over giggling. ''What's up Malcolm?''

''Um I just wanted to let you know that...'' He trailed off eyeing her breasts.

''That Charon wanted me to know about a feast? Ya I caught that much by watching the other campers when I got here.'' Kc chuckled Malcolm blushed looking away from her breasts but ended up looking to her dripping pussy.

''I'll just...Your not in love with anyone are you?'' He asked.

''No the guy's understand that I'm just looking for a good fuck, I don't really understand why guy's are called bachelors but when girl's sleep around were slut's?'' Kc shook her head.

''You're not a slut!'' He stated before blushing.

''You think?'' Kc giggled he couldn't take it anymore and kissed her.

Once he broke the kiss. ''Strictly a fuck nothing more.'' He said she giggled nodding.

He kissed her again somehow Kc got his shirt and pants of and was rubbing his member. He moaned she took his boxers of before going back to rubbing his cock slowly teasing him, he moaned before pushing her onto the bed without the pool of cum and sliding his member into her opening.

She kissed and sucked at his neck biting down here and there leaving hickey's, he thrusted hard and fast making her moan. He gazed down at her before kissing her again. He thrusted harder until he cumed, she came and he thrusted more before he grew sleepy thrusting a few more times he layed next to her his cock still in her.

She moved the be on his chest, and he went to sleep. Kc waved her hand and the dirty bed was clean and any other cum pools. She laid her head on his chest before waving her hand and he was in his own bed clothed and sleeping.

Kc giggled at her table as Luke sent her of lust filled looks. She walked past him a whispered a not to night making him pout before going to his own cabin. She got into her cabin locked the door, before going to shower.

Poseidon had tried to get the thought of Kc's tight pussy, but ended up coming to her cabin. He entered in a flash hearing the water running he went to it stripping his clothes as he did. Creeping into the stall Kc was in, he hugged her from behind one hand going to her pussy the moment he touched her skin.

She moaned as he sucked on her neck, he turned her around to look at her body, her face surprised slightly before moving her hands to rub his hard cock. He moaned as she did it agonizingly slow, she smirked but he kissed her roughly as his hand entered her pussy he slipped in and out of her roughly.

He took his hand out of her before making her go the the floor he shoved his cock into her roughly. She whimpered in pain as he thrusted even more roughly. He squeezed her breasts hard before thrusting more until he cumed with every thrust. She moaned slightly in a mix of pain and pleasure, she was bleeding but he didn't stop but went faster.

''Uh oh uh father!'' She moaned out making him smirk.

''It's master!'' He growled.

''Uh not happening!'' She panted he thrusted even harder with every thrust.

''Oh? I'll havetorape you harder then!'' He stated before ripping his dick out of her and shoving into her ass making her bleed.

''Mmmmf!'' She moaned in pain.

He ripped in and out of her cum shooting into her, he moaned in pleasure before ripping himself out and turning her onto her back before slamming into her pussy. And moving hard into her she fainted exhausted but he kept pumping into her. When she woke up it was noon judging from the sun in the window. She felt something still in her moving.

She looked up to find Poseidon still raping her, but it felt so good and yet it hurt a lot. He looked at her face before moving even harder, he pumped himself into her a few more times before pulling out and leaving. She got up slowly cum flowing down her legs,she waved a hand and her pussy healed as did her ass.

**(Ok if you enjoyed this R&R Also if you have any ideas/paring's/or just want to talk pm me to share!)**


	8. Zeus that hurt!

**(I own nothing! To SpArKiE37 and luvs percy jackson, Greek-Freak2222, ptl4ever419, MrGarcia37 and to Guest thank you for R&Ring this is for you. Oh and if you want anyone to fuck her let me know, also the only reason I haven't done girl on girl is because I don't know about that stuff. )**

Kc cleaned up she came out half dressed with a bigt-shirt that barly reached pasther pussy, she heard the door and slowly checked and saw it was...

Nico (in teen form) and Jason worried about Kc blushed when she opened the door, there members hardened at the sight of her. She had a blue T that was meant for a burisness man. It was partly see through thanks to her wet body, there pants felt to tight. She looked up at them head cocked to the side that was what broke them as they pushed in side closing the door before Jason kissed her.

Kc didn't kiss back for a moment before kissing him, but then he parted letting Nico have his turn. He kissed deeply Jason backed up to take his shirt o, before running his hands over Kc's body, Nico had a hand on her ass rubbing he parted trailing kiss's down her neck leaving random hickys. Jason took his turn to kiss her one hand rubbing her pussy.

Nico moaned when Kc rubbed his cock, it was so slow her other hand pumping Jason's memberthe same. Jason let out a moan, Kc smirked at them slightly.

''You like it?'' Kc's husky voice made them shiver.

Moaning was her answer she giggled slightly before pumping themfaster making them cum, she smirked before Jason got of her hands and behind her. He started getting her ass reddy from him. Nico started on her pussy her having let him go in shock before moaning when they both slipped in. they moved to the bed Nico fell back Kc over him and Jason over her.

Kc rocked making Nico moan, Jason thrusted into her with every thust they moaned in pleaser. Now Theywere taking turns fucking Kc, it was Jason's turn right now Nico needed a rest.

Jason thrusted fast and hard, Kc moaned as he his her sweet spot over and over. Jason cumed into her with every thrust, she came after every five. Jason fell onto his side letting sleep take him. Nico was already there Kc pouted slightly, sighing she went to go shower.

Zeus's cock hardened as he came into the stall, he turned her made her lay on the floor before plowing into her pussy. She moaned as he went faster and harder then Posiedon had. Zeus cumed into her making her moan, he went faster and harder thretaning to brake her body. He moaned as he cumed her, her pulled out pumping his cum all over her.

He grabbed herand flipped her over before plowing into her again. Her blood mixing with the water, he ripped himself in and out of her moaning as he cumed.

Jason woke up yawning before walking into the shower room heheardthe water. Moans made him stop before checking into thestall. His eyes widened as his father ripped out of Kc's pussy blood alover the floor, Zeus flashed out making Jason close his eyes. Jason made hisway over to Kc who was in a dazeshe then waved her hand and the blood stopped.

''Fuck, Sparky need's to cool it on fucking. Damn that hurt!'' Kc whined standing up wobaly Jason helped her too the bed.

She curled into a ball before letting sleep take her. Jason climbed in next to her and fell asleep hand over her waist. The war was coming and he knew Kc was going to do something stupid to stop it before it hapins.

**(Ok if you enjoyed this R&R Also if you have any ideas/paring's/or just want to talk pm me to share! Ok this isn't a reading the books it's a with out the books before Kc die's.)**


End file.
